


Il letale fai-da-te

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt delira sul fai-da-te; Blaine, per fortuna, lo salva da sé stesso e dai suoi utensili potenzialmente mortali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il letale fai-da-te

**Author's Note:**

> 023\. Fai-da-te domestico

Kurt aveva grandi progetti per la loro nuova casa; Blaine era rimasto piuttosto perplesso davanti alle parole “faremo tutto fai-da-te”. Non solo perché avevano poco senso, dato che di tempo per costruire mobili e decorare la loro casa non ne avevano, ma anche perché Kurt si era presentato a casa con oggetti che sembravano pericolosi e che, in effetti, a lungo andare, si erano rivelati tali.

La battaglia fra Kurt e la pistola per la colla a caldo sarebbe rimasta negli annali e si era rivelata letale per i capelli di suo marito; l’altra sventurata battaglia con la sparachiodi era stata ai limiti del racconto dell’orrore, ma per fortuna nessuno era rimasto ferito (a parte l’orgoglio di Kurt, ma quello era fin troppo facile da ferire, quindi Blaine non si sentiva proprio di farlo rientrare tra le vittime dalla sparachiodi). Il trapano era stato un altro di quegli utensili che avevano causato panico e paura, ma che alla fin fine non avevano fatto troppi danni… beh, non a loro, quantomeno, anche se la parete non poteva dirsi altrettanto fortunata.

Era stato quanto Blaine aveva sentito Kurt delirare sull’uso della pialla elettrica che aveva deciso di mettere fine ai sogni di fai-da-te di suo marito, ritenendo che non era il caso di tentare la sorte una terza volta con un attrezzo che nessuno dei due sapeva utilizzare.

Così aveva nascosto tutti quegli attrezzi potenzialmente mortali in garage e portato suo marito da IKEA, acconsentendo a comprare tutto ciò che Kurt voleva a patto che non avrebbe tentato di montare niente, ma che avrebbe fatto fare agli addetti ai lavori di IKEA o, per quei mobili che dovevano costruirsi da loro, di lasciar fare a lui e a Sam.

La nuova casa gliene fu immensamente grata e, a ben vedere, anche Kurt.


End file.
